An Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical devices with sensors, such as, vehicles, home appliances, medical devices, and other network elements embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, etc. These devices enable IoT devices to connect and exchange data, which creates opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems. This can result in efficiency improvements, economic benefits, and reduced human exertions (See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_of_things)
Typically, contact centers monitor and respond to events. Attributes are used to provide optimal matching of customers, agents, and other resources in the contact center where the events are handled by humans and bots. One area that is evolving is the automation of event reporting and management that does not require a human user to contact the contact center directly. However, currently, the contact centers of today fail to leverage the full capabilities of using IoT devices to provide an enhanced contact center experience.